


aftermath

by MJosephine10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, a tiny snippet from my brain, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/pseuds/MJosephine10





	aftermath

It was early morning when FN4156 awoke with a jolt, face planted firmly in the dirt, arms sprawled out at his sides. As his senses returned to him he tried to call for the fellow members of his unit but was thwarted by the bitter, bristling plants that filled his mouth.

He twisted his head up for air, vaguely aware of a burning sensation in his side, to survey the field. Bodies of his comrades, in-unit and out of it- littered the ground along with several enemy bodies. It was silent. Next to him a fellow soldier lay perfectly still.

He closed his eyes against the breeze and told himself that he was dreaming. When he opened his eyes again, what met them told him that his mind was definitely playing tricks on him again.

A little ways off in a clearing he saw light blooming out of a man’s chest. An angel was bending over him. An angel with a band on its arm. A band which was attached to an arm which was attached to a hand which seemed inextricably connected to the dark mass situated above the blooming light.

The light was shot through with violet and gold and it seemed to wrap around both of them, weaving both figures together into a white gold, violet tapestry that separated them utterly from the scene around them. 

The angel was pure light and the figure lying on the ground was dark as charcoal but they seemed to be one and the same. For all their contrast, he couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended.

He moved his head to shake away the vision or to see it more distinctly but it shifted as he did so. The flower blooming from the man’s chest faded; the angel above him disappeared. The two figures had collapsed into each other, darkness covered them both.

Darkness closed above him too. 

 

* * *

 

Hours later he woke again with no memory of the vision but with one thought burning in his mind. He must find Kylo Ren and take him out. This was all that mattered. It had been his mission from the start and now, left alone, it was his to finish. He had once served under the volatile Ren, but ever since since the former supreme leader had defected and disappeared in the night with a ship and supplies that were more than likely intended for rebel use, it had been his unit’s one mission to take him down. Hux had goaded them on, rewards had been offered for anyone willing to put in their own time to track him into the reaches of space, but FN4156 had needed none of them. This was what he was made for.

Undeterred by visions demonic or angelic, he examined the wound in his side and his general condition. He had been lightly grazed with a blaster but it looked worse than it was. His body was tired and his ears were ringing but he was still a whole man.

He heard a sound in the clearing a little ways off and silently investigated. What he saw he did not expect. A tall figure in tattered and faded garb was stooping over a still figure on the ground. He murmured something FN couldn’t hear but the voice that uttered it was low and tinged with desperation. Discomfort prickled through FN. It was a new feeling; for the first time he felt like an intruder on a scene not meant for him. The tall figure paused and bent low over the still form and then in one swift motion gathered the smaller figure into its arms and stood to full height. The figure was a soldier’s, tall and broad and strong, with a stature very like that of Kylo Ren.

He stood still for a moment, the cargo enclosed in his arms as if it were precious, gently but possessively, and looked around cautiously.

His eyes met FN’s and narrowed in an instant. Before 4156 could register what had happened he felt an invisible wave of rolling wave of energy knock him off his feet and back, back, back away from the scene. As he flew through the air, he noticed that the figure he had been holding was suspended perfectly still in mid-air, as peacefully as if it were floating on a cloud.

From the ground and through the pain of impact with the hard ground, he saw the figure drop back again into the man’s arms and saw him bend his head close to the sleeping face and whisper, again, something FN could not here.

It was only when the darkness began to sweep over him again that he remembered that he had seen that face before, the dark falling hair especially. It had belonged to...what was it...who was it...He was fading fast. Ah there it was! It belonged to Kylo Ren. He had seen that hair before.

What he had never seen before was the look on his face as he bent over the figure, something 4156 could not exactly place as darkness closed around him again.

His last conscious thought was that it was a slight pulling upwards at the corners of the mouth that made him different from the man he knew- and eyes that no longer darted wildly about but lingered long and steadily where they looked. 

 


End file.
